The White Room of Hearts
by Kurai Gekkou
Summary: Getting locked in a room with Aomine was not in Kagami's plans for today, but neither was getting chased by a shadow and his dog to go in a white room. When will they leave that room? Will their feelings final be told after hiding them? Just a one-shot I thought up, light fluff is all it is I can't write a lemon to save my life. Rating, cuz of the potty mouths that are in this.


He did not mean for this to happen and he had no wish to be locked in a room with no windows and a certain person that makes his temper flare really badly. That person was Aomine Daiki, or as he liked to call him, Ahomine. One minute, he was walking home not feeling too well after studying his ass off for his Japanese test with the help his shadow, Kuroko Tetsuya three days before the big hundred point test. Kuroko was nice enough to help him out even though he struggled with Japanese more than he ever did before. Kagami Taiga maybe slow when it comes to figuring out stuff, but he was not dumb at all.

Kagami was currently pacing back and forth in the small room the two were stuck in. Like a tiger waiting for its meal, he wanted out of this room before his temper could explode thanks to a dark blue haired guy that just so happens to be in a room at Seirin High School. Kagami glared down at Aomine, for lying there on the floor and for digging in his ear with his pinkie, like this happened every day.

"How the hell did you get in here anyway? Ahomine." Kagami snarled like a wild animal, which he was acting like pretty well for being a human. It was only Ahomine and him in a tiny white room with no windows; which only made Kagami's pacing speed up some more because of the thought.

"Ah Tetsu said to come here for something or other, I was not really listening to him." Aomine said as he picked his ear in boredom. "Yo Bakagami, why are you so worked up? Relax." One thing Kagami did not remember is was when, he walked close enough to Aomine's body, or for Aomine to be able to grab his leg with his own. Next thing Kagami knew was he was falling right on top of the person that he was locked up with; chest to chest and the worst thing might have been when he fell those tan, long muscular arms trapped him within a hug. He tried to struggle out of this hold, but the more he did the more the grip tightened around him.

"Easy, Tiger." The deep voice of Aomine was right in his ear, making him shiver from the breath in his ear; telling himself that it was not the voice of his rival or a lover of any kind. Kagami could not help it; he found comfort in those words for some reason, was it because of Ahomine? Nah. that could not be it, it had to be something else.

Aomine started rubbing long circles around Kagami's back, hoping that would help his tiger calm down. Yes he said his tiger, after Seirin beat Too, he began to fall for the dual haired teen and Tetsu being Tetsu noticed this and somehow locked the two in a pure white room with no windows. Sometimes he really did want to curse his best friend; but he was happy to be alone with his tiger. He may like big boobs, but his tiger was his alone and was not something that he could never have. He smirked when he felt Kagami finally relax against his body, Kagami's chin on his shoulder by his neck.

"See all you had to do was relax. It's about time you did to." Aomine hummed lazily as he enjoyed his time with his tiger, who did not even know what he was feeling for the person that he was on top of.

"Shut up Ahomine." Kagami muttered against the bluenette's neck as his face got red from what he did not know. Embarrassment? Maybe that was it or was it something else. He felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest because it was beating so fast. What was this person to him? Was he just a rival that Kagami thought he hated with a passion? Kagami was broke out of his thoughts by Aomine's voice, which he noticed was a little raspy.

"Your so cute when your cute side is showing, that's why your mine." Kagami felt his face burn up even more than it was earlier. What his? Since when did Ahomine claim him?! He was so confused now, he did not understand what his feelings were and now Aomine had to go and pull this shit. What was with today anyway, first Kuroko chased him into this room using Nigou or better known as Tetsuya Two and Kuroko knew Kagami would run where ever he could just to get away from the dog.

"Your's? Since when?!" Kagami did not understand this day at all, now all he wants to do is restart his day all over again.

"Ever since the match, your basketball caught my heart in its hoop. I am not going to let you go. Not even for a pile of Mai-chan's magazines or bread. You're my tiger and that's that." Aomine stated proudly, he was finally able to get his feeling out to the tiger and boy was it harder than he thought it would be.

"Aomine." Kagami mumbled red faced, at the love confession that was given to him in only away Aomine could do. "Yours?" Kagami was shocked, why would anyone want him? When his face always looked so fierce, to the point where no one would ever tell him their feelings. "Why me? I don't look attractive at all. Why would you want some scary faced guy as a lover when you could have a pretty girl like Momoi or something. I am not that special like you guys are, Generation of Miracles, I am just a beginner at best, rea-"

"No! Your mine Bakagami and I don't want a girl like Momoi; she's like a sister to me. No girl could ever put up with the way I act, but you can and you have changed me. So what if you are not like the Generation of Miracles, it's just a name and don't do that to yourself, you are attractive to me and that is all that matters to me." No way was Aomine going to let him do that to himself, there was no way he will let that happen. He hugged him closer just to make his point and he did not care how long it took. Because he would gladly give Kagami, his whole day if need be.

"Okay!"

"Okay? I need more than that Bakagami!"

"I said yes did I not? Fine! Yes I am yours, you happy now?!" Kagami said loudly as he wrapped his arms around Aomine's neck, hugging the lazy teen back. He hides, his red face in Aomine's neck, trying to hide his embarrassment from the other male.

"Okay now that we have that settled lets have sex."

"Ahomine Daiki! I don't do t-that on the first day, aho."

Meanwhile far away from the white room was a shadow, named Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko was drinking a vanilla milkshake at Maji because he liked their vanilla milkshakes that they have here. He looked out the window trying to find his next pray.

"Hmm who should I get together next?"

He finally saw something to his liking and that was a certain blonde and his senpai, before his own lover could work out sometime to visit him in Tokyo, he had to try to leave Kyoto first, but before his lover found a way and time to see him; Kuroko was going to have as much fun as he could with helping people confess their feelings for each other. If he could make his two lights confess then there was no way he was going to stop now.


End file.
